Exhibitors at trade shows typically have displays that can be disassembled and stored in specially designed box-like carrying cases for convenient shipping. Often the cases"" handles swing out for easy access by workers moving the containers and the handles swing back to make the cases more compact for shipping and storage. A problem arises if relatively large, heavy cases need to be moved from one point to another at an exhibition site where hand trucks or dollies are not available. In these instances, workers are forced into carrying the cases, which is tiring and has some risk of injury. For this reason, some conventional cases have wheels attached, but the wheels are not easily removed for compact storage of the cases.
I address the foregoing problem by means of a caster assembly that is combined with the carrying case but is easily removed therefrom. The caster assembly can be stored inside the case when it is not in use. The caster assembly has a base on which the carrying case rests. The base is supported in turn by a wheeled caster at one end and a strut at the other end. A keel on the underside of the base is disposed between the caster and the strut. The assembly is placed on the case by guiding the strut through the handle until the keel engages snugly with the crossbar of the handle. At this point, the upper surface of the base will bear against the case. The assembly""s position on the case is then adjusted until a corner of the case fits with a complementary corner formed by the base and an upright flange at the one end of the base.